Younger
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: On the eve of a very important date, Jonah thinks back to when him and Sinead were younger. How they met. When they first had feelings for each other. Rated K just because it's kid appropriate, but only for older kids. Dedicated to I'mNotAGoodWriter (ignore the name, she's amazing) for winning my contest! Please enter my other ones to have a story dedicated to you!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peeps! That just sounded right since this fanfic is Jonah Sinead. Congrats to I'mNotAGoodWriter for winning first in my contest. Remember to enter my other ones. She chose a couple for me to marry/propose. Dedicated to her.**

Jonah Wizard knew Sinead Starling wouldn't back out now. Would she? No, she wasn't the girl she was 15 years ago. She wasn't that 6 year old. The shy, timid 6 year old. Would he back out? No, he was the outspoken 22 year old that quiet 7 year old turned into.

~ _Flashback 15 years ago_ ~

"Daddy, who's that?" Little Sinead Starling asked her dad.

"That's Jonah Wizard," her dad told her.

"Oh is he nice?" Sinead was curious about everyone.

"Go find out," her mother answered her.

Sinead wandered over there, bypassing the rest of the funeral. Amy Cahill had lost her parents in a fire. The funeral had been today. She felt sorry for Amy. She hoped her and her brothers never had to go through something like that. Finally she found Jonah.

"Your pretty," he told her.

Sinead ran crying. Jonah felt confused, why did she do that, he wondered. He had given her a compliment.

~ _Flashback Ends~_

Jonah sighed remembering that day. Sinead had been so shy back then. He had only given her a compliment. Something she should like. Instead it had offended her. Why? He had only told her she was pretty, did Ekats not like being told they're pretty? These thoughts ran past Jonah as he thought about other things that happened when they were younger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cahill reunion. Sinead: 9 Jonah: 10_

"Hey Jonah," Sinead said.

"Hey Sinead, quick question. Why did you run at the funeral?" Jonah took his opportunity.

"I...uh...I hear my parents calling." Sinead dashes away leaving Jonah confused, again.

~Flashback Ends~

Thinking back on it Jonah wondered what it was about that girl. She never seem to like a compliment.

~Flashback to later~

"Jonah, everyone's dancing. Do you want to?" Sinead asked hesitantly.

"Sure. You know that your pretty right?" Jonah tried his approach again.

"Uh..I think my parents are calling me." Sinead runs off, again.

~Flashback ends~

Jonah could not understand what changed in 12 years. Sinead loves being complimented. She never turns down a compliment. Ever. It was strange how she changed.


	3. Chapter 3

9 years ago. Junior High Prom. Sinead had asked Jonah to come with her. He had said yes. They had a great time. It was magical for good them.

~Flahsback~

"Jonah, thanks for coming," Sinead sighed. "I guess I thought no one else would take me."

"It's not a big deal. I'm actually having a good time. You know that dress really brings out your eyes," Jonah complimented her.

"Thanks," Sinead mumbled, blushing.

"I have to ask you something. Will you go out with me?" Jonah questioned.

"Yes. I think you've wanted that for years. I've always ran off." Sinead told him.

"Yeah. I always found something in you." Jonah confessed.

~Flashback ENDS~

Jonah felt happy just thinking about it. Sinead had known what he'd been doing all those years. He fingered the box in his hand realizing he needed to do this. Sinead was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. This one is Sinead getting ready for her date. So sorry about not updating in forever. I got carried away with Cahill Reunion. Read it please. Anyway story!

* * *

Sinead looked through her closet. Jonah told her nicest dress she had. This one. Her emerald green with blue accents. She thought why Jonah wanted her to wear her nicest. They been going out for 8 years. Since junior high prom. They always went to each other's proms. She had just graduated college. She needed a job and Jonah asked her for a date when she could've had an interview. Hopefully it's worth it. Jonah was always worth it. _Just keep telling yourself that until he breaks your heart._ Sinead thought after 8 years he would get tired of her. So far not yet. Maybe tonight. _No, Sinead he wouldn't do that._ Why. Sinead couldn't help but feel like Jonah would dump her. That one fight kept replaying in her head.

 _"Sinead, my music is popular," Jonah yelled._

 _"More important than me!" Sinead was furious._

 _"Of course not. I have this recording spot every year. I need to fill it."_

 _"Fill it after you dump me. You told me I come first."_

 _"I'm sorry, I need to do this. My fans need a new album."_

 _"No they don't. They'll understand that you have a girlfriend."_

 _"No they won't!"_

 _"Then dump me! I don't need someone who leaves me for music!"_

 _"I love you Sinead. I'm not going to dump you."_

The fight ended with Jonah kissing her. She had felt bad that she started the fight. All Jonah wanted to do was record his music. She didn't let him. She could've ended his career. Then he definitely wouldn't care about her. _No, Sinead, he'd still love you. I think._

She put her hair up in a messy bun. She always wore her auburn hair like that when she went out with Jonah. He always said it was the nicest way to put her hair up. She applied her pale, cherry bloom, pink lipstick, patted her checks with blush, and used her neutral eyeliner. She looked _amazing._ Jonah always told her she looked amazing, she never believed him till now. She gazed at the mirror. Her eyes were highlighted just perfect. Her cheeks were _glowing!_ She didn't realize how much she looked like a girly girl. No wonder Jonah loved her for who she is. This girly girl is... _amazing!_

* * *

So sorry guys! I'mNotAGoodWriter, I didn't forget. I've been so busy with other stories. After this there is one more chapter. Then I'll be working on my Little Roselings, for 39addict101. After that vote for a story for me to continue. That vote is on my profile. Please! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Breathe._ Jonah was having second thoughts on proposing. He knew Sinead would be overwhelmed. He had to do this for... _her._ Sinead was his life now. His only hope. _I'm doing this for Sinead._ He repeated in his mind over and over. He finally convinced himself that Sinead was the reason.

* * *

Sinead looked in the mirror one last time. She was gorgeous. Jonah loved her. She loved Jonah. _No, Sinead you're going through with this._ She had decided to break up with the love of her life. No longer would she get in the way of his music. She wouldn't be with him. It broke her heart, but she had to do this. For Jonah.

* * *

 _At the resturant: El A Nino Los Capio (no clue what that means)._

They had been eating in silence for 30 minutes. Sinead felt now was the time to break up with him. Jonah felt it was time to propose.

"Sinead," Jonah happened to speak first.

"Yes," Sinead said, barely audible.

"You have been my inspiration for the past 8 years. I couldn't live without you." He was now kneeling on one knee as he continued. "Sinead Ann Starling, will you, my love, marry me?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes! I will." She shouted, then blushed when she remembered the resturant. No one seemed to mind. Everyone appluaded and cheered. Sinead got a happy ending to her date, instead of a sad, heartbroken one.

* * *

Finally! The last chapter. Oh, I'mNotAGoodWriter, I kinda stole the idea of Sinead going to break up with him, when he was going to propose, from Sweet Bliss. Sorry! Okay tell me what you think and sorry it's short.


End file.
